Can't resist without that guy
by Catherine45
Summary: "What rival meant to me was just a person who is your opponent, but you changed the definition of rival. You encouraged me when I felt bad. You supported me when I entered contests. You gave me company when I felt alone. You were there for me, when I needed someone." May has won this time. What will this conversation lead to? Kind of sequel to "That Guy". One-shot. Contestshipping.


**Before you read this, I'd prefer you go check out "That Guy". Because its kinda sequel to that story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>She was probably the most happiest person today on earth. A winning smile had took place on her features. Cheerfulness was evident from her voice. But her eyes were still searching for a certain someone. Someone; who was the reason for her victory today. At least, that's what she thought.<p>

At last she gave up on looking for the mop of green hair, knowing she won't find him here this time either. She sighed.

He would be preparing to leave now _as always_ and..well, she had to meet him before he left. And luckily she did have the idea where she could find him.

_The beach!_

The moment she thought that, her feet had already started to move. She got out of there quickly. After a little bit of running, she could see a silhouette of a person standing in the beach. She tried to run faster than before, but surprisingly her speed was slowed down.

She didn't know why, but now she was walking almost in a slowpoke pace and when she was just few steps away from him, she stopped.

The environment was so cool and calm. So soothing. No wonder why Drew loves beaches so much. She looked at the waves rolling along the seashore. It has just been a year. One year. When she lost and ended up crying, but his word had boosted her to get back in the game again.

Just one year back, she was standing there-where now he stood-and he was the one to approach her.

Time flies so fast. Now she was the new 'Top-coordinator' and her dream had came true. She had earned the title, for which she was struggling from years and she had beaten her green-haired rival as well. What could be more exciting than this? A soft smile spread on her face.

Mission accomplished. Now what?

"Why did you stop there?" A confident voice made her snap back into reality. Wait a minute, how did he know that she was here? She haven't made any sound while walking here, nor she had spoke since she reached here.

She sighed and walked towards him. Deciding to ask him directly. Standing beside him she asked,

"How did you know I was there?"

He didn't remove his gaze from the sea.

"I knew you would come."

"And what made you think that?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Simple, you can't resist without me."

She suddenly felt anger boiling inside her. "You know what? Its nothing like that. Its just one more of your stupid thoughts."

His smirk widened and he swiveled around to face her. "Well, if it was merely one stupid thought of mine, you wouldn't be standing here."

This caught her off-guard. Her jaw dropped. He knew how to play, she didn't.

He always won the argument. She could never beat him in this field. _Certainly not._

"Well!" She gritted her teeth, annoyed. But continued, "I was just here to thank you." She then found the sea most interesting thing in the world-no doubt that one really was-

"Thank me? Mind telling me for what exactly?" He raised his eyebrow and asked in a serious tone.

"Well.." She hesitated. "I won today and it was the result of my hard work and struggle. But a success depends on several factors, ya know?" She paused. "I-I believe that the credit for this victory today goes to you as well. Because last time, I was all ready to give up but you were there to cheer me up and it helped me in gaining my confidence back."

Drew processed the words in his mind. He was surprised to say the least.

"See, its nothing to thank about. I did what I thought was right. You were crying and all and I had to cheer you up. So, it isn't a big deal. You won because of your faith and your pokemon obviously."

"You're not getting it. I want to thank you for-for being my rival. The day we first met, all I could think was that you were a jerk. Back then, you did nothing good, but criticize my skills as a coordinator. However, I never realized that you were just trying to push me into a good hard work, which I did." He chuckled.

"You know, what rival meant to me was just a person who is your opponent, but you changed the definition of rival. You encouraged me when I felt bad. You supported me when I entered contests. You gave me company when I felt alone. You were there for me, when I needed someone. You helped me, when I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. You did _a lot _for me. And now that I'm looking at it, I'm realizing that I couldn't have done this without _you!_"

Drew was entranced by her speech. While May was feeling a little embarrassed about opening up like this to her rival and inflating his already large ego.

"You know, making you train harder than ever benefited me too."

She glanced at him in confusion.

"You started improving day by day and I felt the need to train more harder. And see, I earned that title before you." He smirked again.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway congratulations again. And I appreciate that you really think of me as a good rival." He chuckled.

"I need to go, though I'm sure you don't want me to, but..lets meet in Hoenn?"

Her eyes widened at the offer, but then she smirked.

"It would be better to say that you can't resist without me, Hayden." She mentally patted herself for coming with a retort that would possibly make Drew fluster.

But he wasn't the one to to lose his composure _that _easily, now was he?

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "See you later." He tossed a rose and left.

She giggled, marveling the soft petals of that thornless rose. She can't wait to catch up with him in Hoenn. It was then, that reality dawned on her. She liked him. Maybe even love him. She was pretty sure that he liked her back, after all he did so much for her. Plain rivals don't do that for each other.

He was right. She couldn't resist without him, but she was also right. He couldn't resist without her either.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. It's a bit rushed, but I hope you like it. Review please?<strong>


End file.
